2k12 vs 2k3
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: This is me experimenting on 2k3 and 2k12 Leos switching bodies for a day. Has a mild bad word twice in it (I THINK!), but otherwise isn't that bad. Leave a review, good or bad! One-Shot


_Hey, peoples! I really like the idea of Leo and Leo spending a day in each others' bodies, so I made a one-shot on it. Bold is 2k3 world, and italics is 2k12. If its not clear, just remember that the first one is 2k3._

* * *

 **Leo woke up in a room he didn't recognize. He was wondering where he was when he looked at his body.** _ **'This is NOT my body!'**_

 **He looked at the mask next to the bed he was in. The eye holes were too big for his eyes, but when he put it on, it fit fine.** _ **'I guess my eyes are bigger here.'**_

 **Then he heard a knock on his door. "Yo, Leo! You gotta get up once in a while!"**

 **Leo sighed. "Uh, okay. I'll be in the kitchen in a few minutes. Just let me go to the bathroom."**

 **The turtle-Raph?-left, and Leo grabbed his katanas and sheathed them, not even thinking about the Brooklyn accent he'd just heard.  
**

 **He walked out to see a lair that looked nothing like his own. He found the bathroom fairly quickly, though, and walked in. He was wondering if he should use the bathroom, because it seemed like an invasion of privacy. He eventually did, knowing that he couldn't not do it. He dropped down, eyes closed.**

 **After he was done, he looked in the mirror at his face. He looked almost… intimidating, and he was almost scared of himself.**

 **He went to the kitchen, where his brothers were eating. He sat down and waved to them, and they all waved back. Mikey-as Leo guessed due to his mask-was making breakfast.**

 **A few minutes later, Splinter came in. Leo looked up at his master, only to see that he was half Leo's size. Leo bowed anyway, chuckling to himself.**

 **He was NOT going to get used to this very soon.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the 2k12 world, Leo was waking up, and immediately sat up._ 'How'd I get here?' _He took off his covers, only to see a body that wasn't his own._

 _He looked at the mask next to his bed, and was glad it was blue like his own, but noticed that the eye holes were too small. When he put on the mask, though, it fit fine._

 _Then he heard a knock on his door. "Hey, Leo! You have to get up at some point!" Leo called back to…Donnie? "Um, yeah. I'll be right out!" He was surprised at his voice. It sounded rough, like his larynx had been damaged. He shrugged it off and sheathed his katanas. He left his room to see a lair that seemed like a teenager's bedroom._

 _He tried 5 doors before he found the bathroom. After he locked it, he went to the mirror. He was surprised to see a gentler face than his own. Then he remembered something that was on his walls. He thought it said_ Space Heroes _, but it looked like_ Star Trek _._

 _He shrugged it off and used the toilet, though kind of grossed out, and made his way to the kitchen. He waved at his other dimensional brothers, who waved back._

 _He saw Mikey cooking, but it looked like he was making pizza_ pancakes _! He shuddered. His Mikey never experimented like that._

 _As he got served, though, he realized it wasn't that bad._

 _When he was half way done with them, he heard Splinter come in. He didn't look up for a second, and Splinter spoke to him. "Good morning, my sons."_

 _Leo looked at him. "Good morn-AHHHH!" Leo was quite startled to see that Splinter was 3 times as tall as his own. He put his hand on his chest to calm himself, then realized his family was staring at him._

 _Splinter asked, "My son, are you alright?"_

 _Leo nodded, his heart going back to normal. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were so close." He quickly went back to eating as his family shrugged it off and Splinter spoke again._

" _My sons, today we will be sparring. Meet me in the dojo in 10 minutes." They all bowed._

" _Hai, Sensei." Leo quickly finished his breakfast and made his way to the dojo 2 minutes early. As he waited for his brothers and father, he started asking mental questions._ 'How do I get home? Is their Leo in my world?' _Just then, his brothers came in and kneeled, and Splinter came in._

" _My sons, today Leonardo and Donatello will be facing each other, and Raphael and Michelangelo will also be facing off. Whoever wins will go against the other winner. Battle stances!" Everyone did so, and Leo hoped these brothers were at the same level as his own, because he_ **HATED** _losing._

* * *

 **Leo and his brothers kneeled to their sensei in the dojo.**

" **My sons, today you will face each other. The last 2 will face off, and whoever wins that gets to face me. Battle stances!" They all did so.**

 **Leo waited for Splinter to call the fight. "Begin!"**

 **Leo looked confused.** _ **'What ever happened to**_ **hajime?' He shrugged and leapt at Don as Raph went for Mikey. Leo kicked his foot under Don's legs, causing him to fall, which meant he was out. Leo waited for Raph to be done with Mikey, but Mikey actually won!**

" **Ha! Raph will never beat the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey taunted. Raph growled. "How many times have I told ya?! You won by default!"**

 **Leo just then realized Raph's Brooklyn accent and Mikey's surfer accent. He wondered about Don's voice…**

 **As Raph stomped to the sidelines with Don, Mikey came over. "So, you ready to face the Battle Nexus champion?"**

 **Leo rolled his eyes. He didn't know what Battle Nexus meant, and he didn't WANT to know how Mike could possibly beat Raph. He raised his katanas and waited for Splinter to call the fight again.**

" **Begin!" Mikey charged at Leo, who used his katanas to take Mikey's nunchucks. He tossed them to the side, almost hitting Raph and Don. Mikey trembled a little. "Meep!" He ran to the sidelines and hid behind Raph, who pushed him back to the fight. Leo charged at Mike and tackled him, making him tap. Leo got up and helped Mike up, too. Mikey went to sit next to Don as Splinter faced Leonardo.**

" **Well done, Leonardo." Leo hid his smirk, thinking he'd beat this frail Splinter in 3 seconds. But when the fight was called, he was surprised to see that Splinter was as good as his own. He blocked a kick to the head and swept his leg under Splinter's, causing him to fall. The other Turtles gaped at Leo.**

 **He'd won, and very shortly, too!**

 **Leo bowed to Splinter and helped him up. Splinter congratulated him.**

" **Well done, my son. You are all dismissed." They all bowed, and left the room. Leo made his way to the living room, and Mikey followed him.**

" **Leo! Nice finishing move! But I let you win so you could feel good about facing the Battle Nexus Champion!" This made Leo roll his eyes, but Mike didn't notice. "So, you wanna play a video game?"**

 **Leo sighed, but nodded. This was going to be a long while…**

* * *

 _Leo stood against Donnie and waited for Splinter to call the fight._

 _"Hajime!" Leo looked confusedly at Splinter for a split second._ 'Hajime?' _He shrugged and attacked Donnie, who hadn't moved yet. As he was about to attack, though, a blade shot out of Donnie's bo staff. Leo's eyes widened as he ducked._

'What the SHELL!?'

 _He kicked Donnie square in the stomach, causing Donnie to double over. "Good one, Leo. Good one."_

 _Donnie made his way to the side lines, where Mikey had just been defeated. Leo looked at Mikey in confusion for a second._

'That's weird. Mikey usually wins against Raph in my world…' _He was shaken out of his thoughts when Splinter stomped his cane on the ground._

 _"Raphael, Leonardo, congratulations." Said turtles stood against each other and waited for Splinter to call the fight._

" _Hajime!"_

 _Raph immediately charged at Leo, who blocked the attack. Leo swung his katanas at Raph, who knocked one out of his hands. This didn't faze Leo, though, and he used his other katana to knock_ both _sais out of Raph's hands. Raph looked in surprise at Leo, off guard. Leo took advantage of this and swept his leg under Raph's, then pinned him down. Raph growled when Leo bowed to Sensei, and saw red. He charged at Leo and knocked him on his shell, which made Leo grunt. The red faded from Raph's vision, and he saw Mikey and Donnie tending to Leo, who was nearly unconscious. "Leo! I-I'm sorry!"_

 _Leo groaned as he sat up. "Ugh, guys. What bus hit me?" Raph ran up to Leo and helped him up. "LeoI'msorryIwasseeingredpleaseforgiveme!" Leo looked confusedly at Raph._

" _Um, if you said sorry, then I forgive you. But when did you get so, um, short?"_

 _He'd forgotten that he wasn't in his own world._

 _Raph blushed madly, and Mikey and Donnie had to cover their mouths to keep from bursting into laughter. "Um, Leo, I was always shorter than you."_

 _Leo's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He looked around at Donnie and Mike._ 'Actually, Don is really tall, and Mike's pretty short.'

 _His brothers looked confusedly at him as he apologized. Splinter sighed. "Leonardo wins. Raphael, you must learn to control this temper of yours. You are all dismissed."_

 _The 4 turtles bowed, and all of them, except Leo, said, "Hai, Sensei."_

 _Everyone looked confusedly at Leo, who seemed confused for a second. "Um, sorry. Hai, Sensei." He rushed out, and soon enough his brothers shrugged it off and followed him._

 _They all sat on the bench and Mikey reached for the remote. Noticing Leo was acting weird, he turned the TV to_ Space Heroes _. Leo stared blankly at the TV for a second, then realized that this was the show that was on the posters all over his walls. Before he had time to figure out what was going on, he heard Raph groan._ " _Leo, change the channel! You're the only one that likes this show!"_

 _Donnie raised his hand. "Actually, I sorta like it, too."_

 _Raph growled. "Still!" Leo shrugged and threw him the remote. This made everyone stare at him like he had 2 heads._ " _What?"_

" _Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that_ **NOTHING** _can get you away from that show," Raph said, his voice rising. Leo flinched when Raph said 'nothing.'_

 _"Well, um, I've seen this episode tons of times."_

 _Donnie shook his head. "Nope, that's never stopped you before, bro. Are you feeling okay?"_

 _Leo nodded his head, panicking a little. "Yeah, just don't really want to watch this today." His brothers looked skeptically at him._

" _Ooo-kay."_

* * *

 **Mikey was beyond beating Leo at this game, mostly because Leo had never played it before in his _LIFE_. "Geez, Leo. You're worse than Don, and he's awful!"**

 **Leo's eyes narrowed a bit. "I got that, thanks. Can I choose the next one?" Mike nodded, and Leo went to see if they had a** _ **Space Heroes**_ **game, or at least one that he'd actually** _ **seen**_ **before.**

 **He found an old** _ **Super Mario**_ **game, and he decided to play that. It couldn't be much different from the one he always played.**

 **Him and Mike played this for a while, and were evenly matched. Mike commended Leo. "You're good and this, Leo-san." He chuckled. "Heh-heh, sorry. You are good, though. But, um, you've never played this game before."**

 **Leo shrugged. "Beginner's luck, I guess." Don then walked in. "Hey, Leo. Can you help me with an experiment? It won't take long. I promise." Leo nodded and stood up.**

 **"I'll be there in a second, Donnie."**

 **As soon as Don had made his way back to the lab, Leo turned to Mike, who was still gaping at him. "So, the 'Battle Nexus Champion' can't beat me?"**

 **He turned his back to him and made his way to the lab. When he got there, he saw Donnie next to a weird machine. "Um, did I miss something?"**

 **Don shrugged, then patted the chair directly under the machine. "Can you sit here? I want to see our different point of views from our missions."**

 **Leo tensed inwardly. He didn't have any memories with them! "Um, s-sure, Donnie." Donnie looked at Leo confusedly as he sat in the chair. He never stuttered! He shrugged this off and turned on the machine.**

 **When he saw the memories, though, he was in a state of shock. These guys looked nothing like them! They were…more solid than him and his brothers.**

" **Um, what the** _ **SHELL**_ **is this?" Leo cringed at the tint of anger in his brother's voice. Don took out his bo staff. "Who are you?!"**

 **Leo shook his hands frantically. "I'm not an enemy! I swear!"**

 **Don kept his bo up. "Oh, yeah? Then what are you?"**

 **Leo took the bo from Don's hands, so Don raised his fists. "I'm from another world, Don. Otherwise, I wouldn't know your names or Sensei's name, or anything about you, for that matter. So don't attack me."**

 **Don lowered his fists. "Fine. But I'm watching you." Leo rolled his eyes, giving Don his staff. "Can you just help me get home?"**

 **Don's face showed sudden sympathy. "S-sure."**

* * *

 _Leo groaned as the movie_ Obsessed _ended._

 _Why him?_

 _Raph chuckled when he heard Leo groan. "Now you know how_ **I** _feel all the time." Mikey glared at Raph. "That doesn't mean anyone else likes it!"_

 _Donnie crossed his arms. "Yeah! Now we're all gonna have some kind of bad dream tonight! Including you!" Raph sniggered. "Yeah, right. I know I won't… but wittle baby Weo might!"_

 _Leo glared at him. "Right, because you've never had a nightmare before. Wittle Waphie's gonna have a nightmare, too!"_

 _That was the last straw._

 _Raph tackled Leo and the 2 got into a wrestling match. Leo kept having to dodge punches from Raph as he tried to get away. Too bad for him, Raph was a LOT stronger than him, and he wasn't letting go any time soon._

 _Leo finally got the opportunity to get away, and took it. He immediately stood up and glared at Raph, covering up a bloody nose and lip._

" _I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, though it took a while to find anything._

 _When he got back to the living room, he found Raph wasn't there._

" _Where's Raph?"_

 _Donnie pointed to the Lair door. "He left to get some air."_

 _Leo groaned as he looked at the news that was on. "It's 20 degrees outside!"_

 _Leo grabbed a coat for himself and Raph on his way out the door._

* * *

 **Don fiddled with his machine parts as Leo watched him from a corner.** _ **'Well,'**_ **Leo thought,** _ **'at least someone knows I'm not their Leo.'**_

 **Don kept sneaking glances at Leo as he worked. Was he really telling the truth? Seriously! Not telling them sounds like any Leo that he knew of (except the 1987 Leonardo he'd met), and he had a likely story.**

 **Just then, Don remembered something from last night. "Um, Leo?" Leo looked up. "This whole thing might actually be** _ **my**_ **fault."**

 **Leo cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"**

 **Don looked sheepish. "Um, I was showing an invention of mine to my brothers. And my Leo got shot with it, kinda."**

 **Leo didn't look too happy. "What… what was the invention?" Don looked at the ground.**

 **"A trans-dimensional portal."**

 **Leo looked pissed beyond imagining now, but didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room and went to his room, slamming the door so hard that Don would be surprised if New Jersey hadn't heard it.**

" ***sigh* That went well."**

 **He went back to work on the portal, hoping that Leo would actually** _ **come out**_ **when-if-he got it done.**

 **As he kept working, Raph and Mikey came in. "Hey, Brainiac!" Raph called as if Don couldn't hear him. "Wha's wrong wit' Leo? He looked pretty pissed."**

 **Don started panicking. "Um, I just said something that got on his nerves."**

 **Raph stepped forward. "What'd ya say?"**

 **Don drew back. "That's-that's n-none of y-your business." Raph smirked evilly at him. "Then I'll go fin' out myself! LEO!"**

 **He stormed down the hall to Leo's room and started pounding on the door. "Leo, get out here!"**

 **No answer.**

" **Leo, I ain't kiddin'!"**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Leo's door opened a crack. "Yes, Raphael?" Raph shook his head and growled. "Don't play dumb with me, bro. Why're ya so damn pissed off?"**

 **Leo started to close his door, but Raph opened it all the way. "Bro! What'd Don say ta ya?"**

 **Leo looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"**

 **Raph glared at Don, who had followed with Mike close behind. "I wanna know which one a' ya is lyin', so I can pound ya."**

 **Leo looked at Don suspiciously. "What did you say to him?"**

 **Don chuckled nervously. "Uh, nani mo (nothing)." Raph smacked him in the head. "If that means nothin' then yer wrong! 'E said he'd said something to ya ta piss ya off."**

 **Leo glared at Don. "Oh, well, kinda," he mumbled under his breath.**

 **"Um, he said my katas were sloppy." Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right!" Leo glared at him.**

" **Anyways…. Sayōnara! (Bye!)"**

 **He slammed the door in Raph's face.**

* * *

 _Leo ran across the rooftops, looking for any signs of green or red._ 'I REALLY wish they had trackers on their phones here!' _he thought._

 _Just then, he saw a green blur in an alley, fighting…Foot? He leapt down and instinctively grabbed for his katanas, only to remember he hadn't brought them, as he hadn't thought he'd be fighting Foot._

'Chikushō!' _he thought as he tried to knock a ninja out. He looked over to Raph and saw him using his sais to stab all of the…ROBOTS?!_ _**Korera no hito wa ROBOTTODESHITA!?**_ _ **(These guys were ROBOTS!?)**_

 _He took out a knife he'd noticed from his bandages and started stabbing his ninja until they were all gone._

 _When they were safe on a roof, Raph asked Leo, "Um, why did you seem surprised when you saw me stabbing Foot-bots?"_

 _Leo put the knife back in his bandages. "Um, I didn't?" he lied._

 _Raph narrowed his eyes as he sat down. "Yeah, you did. You're a bad liar."_

 _Leo sighed. "I don't think that I was! I sure wasn't surprised!"_

'Man, I AM bad at lying.'

 _Raph rolled his eyes as he looked up at Leo. "And since when do you not want to watch_ Space Heroes _?" he asked, standing up. "Since when do you wrestle with me and lose?! You've been acting strangely all day, and I wanna know why the hell why!"_

 _Leo tossed Raph the coat he'd brought. "I'm not acting strangely." Raph put on the coat, mumbling to himself about Leo being a big liar._

 _Leo heard it._

" _ **AM NOT!**_ _You are!" Raph chuckled as he started running. "Sure I am, bro." Leo growled as he started chasing his brother. "You think you're any faster than me!?"_

 _Raph stopped in his tracks, smiling. "Um, no, not really."  
_

" _Exactly. Can we just get home before we get frostbite?" Leo asked, shivering. Raph nodded, doing likewise._

* * *

 **Don paced outside of Leo's room.**

 **He had been in there for 2 HOURS.**

 **He finally sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. "Leo? It's me."**

 **Leo's voice was still angry. "Atchi e ike, otōto! (Go away, little brother!)"**

 **Don banged his head against the door. "It's not like I meant to zap him with it! It was an accident!"**

 **Leo didn't answer.**

 **Don growled. He didn't usually get mad, but he was getting fed up with Leo acting like a baby!**

 **"LEO! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME I'LL KNOCK DOWN THAT DOOR AND DRAG YOU OUT!"**

 **He heard Leo groan, then walk to the door. "Ōkina akanbō (Big baby)," the blue-clad turtle muttered as he opened the door. "Why?"**

 **Don opened his mouth, then promptly closed it. "Because...uh…*lightbulb* you can't just act like a baby and sulk in your room like this!"**

 **Leo growled, then chuckled bitterly. "Right.** _ **I'm**_ **the one acting like a baby. I'm the one yelling so loud that Japan can hear. I'm such a big baby. Wah, wah, wah!" He fake rubbed his eyes, then chuckled humorlessly. "OK, sayōnara!"**

 **Don rolled his eyes and stopped the door from closing. "Even if you aren't my brother, you still love Japanese, don't you?"**

 **Leo looked at the ground. "Tabun… (maybe…) Actually, I'm the only one of my brothers who knows it. I just only use it when I'm mad, or when I don't want them to understand me."**

 **Don smiled and opened the door all the way. "We don't know a whole lot. Just a little bit. Now will you stop being mad at me? I really am sorry!"**

 **Leo rubbed his chin, as if thinking. "Fine! Watashi wa mō okotte anata ni gozen (I am no longer mad at you)."Don beamed, then looked confused. "I don't know what that means."**

 **Leo chuckled. "It means 'I am no longer mad at you'!"**

 **Don beamed. "Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you)."**

 **Leo followed Don to the lab and smiled at the progress his brother had made. "Way to go, Don!"**

 **Don blushed. "Um, thanks."**

* * *

 _Raph beamed as he put on an extra burst of speed and_ _ **just**_ _beat his brother to the Lair. Leo glared playfully at him. "Cheater!" he said, trying to keep a straight face._

 _He failed._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Raph looked at him like he was crazy. "What's so funny?"_

 _Leo wiped a tear from his eye. "N-n-nothing-g," he said, walking towards the living room. Raph grumbled under his breath as he followed. "Leo, for real! Tell me!"_

 _Leo sighed. "Fine. I was just laughing because_ _Watashi wa furusupīdo de jikkō sa rete imasendeshita (I wasn't running at full speed)!"_

 _Raph looked at Leo like he had 2 heads. "Leo, since when do you talk Japanese to_ _ **me**_ _? I don't even understand what you said!"_

 _Leo's eyes widened. "Um, I-uh-me-!"_

 _Raph drew his sais. "What has been wrong with you today, Leo?! Or maybe I shouldn't even call you that! Maybe, you're just some imposter!"_

 _Leo backed up a little._ " _Raph, it's me, Leo! Your big broth- Whoa!"_

 _He dodged out of the way of a flying sai, then caught it. "Raph, stop this! OW!" He cried out in pain as Raph threw a shuriken into his arm and grazed it._

 _He held the wound and dodged out of the way of another one, dropping the sai. "You want the truth?!_ **BAKKIN!** _(_ **FINE!** _) I'm not in my right dimension and don't know how to get home! And you just grazed your own Leo's body!"_

 _Raph stopped in his tracks. "W-what?"_

 _Leo grimaced at the wound in his arm. "There. You wanted the truth?! Now you have it! Ima anata wa watashi kara jigoku o shutoku shimasu?! (Now will you get the hell away from me?!)"_

 _He stormed to the lab, thankful that Don wasn't there, and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant spray and a roll of gauze. Then, he sprayed his wound and wrapped it as Raphael came in._

" _Leo I-I-I didn't know…"_

 _Leo glared at him. "Dare mo kinishinai?! (Who cares?!) You attacked me and grazed me with a frickin'_ **SHURIKEN** **!** _Now-" He was cut off by a hug from his brother and stopped talking._

 _Raph let tears fall slowly down his face as Leo hugged him back. "Leo, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was seeing red…again, and I didn't think you were in my Leo's body. Please forgive me, bro."_

 _Leo smiled and broke the hug. "Alright. Anata wa yurusa reta (You are forgiven)." Raph smiled, then cocked his head in confusion. "Uh, does that mean you forgive me?"_

 _Leo chuckled. "Yes!"_

" _So, uh, how are you gonna get home? I don't know how to help you, and Donnie doesn't know..."_

 _Leo tied the gauze around his arm. "Nai tame- not for long. If you tell him-because he won't believe me, as you didn't-then maybe he'll try to help me home."_

 _Raph chuckled. "I'll beat him into it if I have to!" he laughed._

 _Leo smiled back. "Thanks, I think." Raph went off to find his brothers._

 _Donnie was watching TV with Mikey. "DonnieDonnieDonnie!" Raph called._

 _Donnie rolled his eyes as his sai-weilding brother came in. "What'd you break?"_

 _Raph didn't look amused._ " _Just come to the lab…"_

* * *

 **Don smiled as he looked over at his blue-clad brother, who seemed to be bored out of his mind sitting in the corner. But he didn't smile because of that. He smiled because of the fact that Leo wasn't mad at him anymore.**

 **Leo groaned from his seat, snapping Don out of his thoughts. "This is boring! My Donnie has a bunch of stuff to entertain us with!"**

 **Don rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. Um, maybe there's a Rubik's cube or something… Here!" He handed Leo an unsolved Rubik's cube, and Leo just stared at it.**

" **Oooo-kay…"**

 **He picked it up and started twisting it as Don chuckled and went back to work. "They are a weird incarnation of us. Toys in a lab?" he mumbled.**

 **Leo heard it.**

" **Sonotame ni son'nani arigatō, Don! (Thank you so much for that, Don!)" he exclaimed, unamused.**

 **Don laughed out loud. "Sorry. It's just weird that your version of me would have toys in his lab."**

 **Leo rolled his eyes, still working on the Rubik's cube. "They're not toys. They're things we all use that only Mike's supposed to use. Like, drawing boards or things like that. Mike is a really good artist, and me and Raph just get that bored sometimes, even though we're bad artists." He shrugged, finishing the Rubik's cube.**

" **Geez, what was that set on, baby level?" he asked, smirking.**

 **Don smiled. "Sure, okay. Let's go with that. Anyways, um, do you know how to get to your dimension?"**

 **Leo shook his head. "If you wanna know that, ask my Donnie. He knows everything that you know, plus probably more. Whenever he does something, he points to himself and says, 'I'm** _ **smart**_ **.' As if we're a bunch of idiots."**

 **Don frowned. "I don't do that. I mean, not much…"**

 **Leo chuckled. "Mochiron (Of course). Anyway, how's that invention coming?"**

 **Don beamed proudly. "It'll be done by tonight! And you both will wake up in your own home dimension, hopefully in bed."**

 **Leo smiled. "If you knew what my dimension was like, you'd be eager to go back, too." He saw Don look down. "I mean, don't get me wrong, this place is awesome, too! Your place is amazing. But, my Splinter is, well, a LOT taller than yours. Like, 3 times taller! And Mike makes a lot of amazing dishes that… all have to do with pizza, now that I think about it… But still! And Raph, well, he isn't much different. He's hotheaded, stubborn, and loses control sometimes. But he's still loyal to the end, just like the rest of us."**

 **Don smiled. "That sounds awesome! And Raph does sound the same. It's like they're the same person…"**

 **Leo rolled his eyes. "They** _ **are**_ **the same person, Don!"**

* * *

 _Donnie and Mikey's eyes widened as Leo told his story._

" _You're from a different dimension? AWESOME!" Mikey shouted once Leo was finished._

 _Leo covered his ears. "Wow, you are even_ _ **louder**_ _than my Mike. I didn't know that was possible," he said, taking his hands off his ears._

 _Mikey pouted. "Whatever, dude." He smiled, completely forgetting his anger. "Can you tell us about your dimension?"_

 _Leo nodded. "What do you wanna hear?"_

 _Mikey put a finger on his chin. "How did you guys come to be?"_

 _Leo laughed. "Well…"_

 _ **Later…**_

" _Whoa! Your Splinter wasn't human? That is so weird!" Mikey exclaimed._

 _Donnie had already went to his lab to work on something to help Leo, though it was getting pretty late. "*yawn* Raph, what time is it?" he slurred, yawning again. Raph looked up from his corner of the lab. 11: 21 PM. "Way past bedtime. You can work on helping Leo tomorrow."_

 _Donnie groaned. "But I don't wanna!" Raph chuckled as he got Donnie to his room. "You sound like Mikey. C'mon. Get to bed."_

 _Donnie sighed as he got into bed. "But I d- *Yawn* don't wanna…" Seconds later, he fell asleep, snoring softly._

 _Raph walked back to the living room, where Leo was telling Mikey about when he went to the Battle Nexus. "…And then a bunch of assassins attacked me and Don and Usagi, my Samurai rabbit friend, while I was fighting the poison- Hi, Raph."_

 _Raph grabbed Mikey by his mask tails. "Time for bed, whether you like it or not."_

 _Mikey pouted. "But I wanna keep listening to Leo's stories!" he exclaimed, pulling from Raph's grasp._

 _Leo chuckled. "Raph, let me tell him one more. You can pick, actually."_

 _Raph sighed in defeat. "Fine. How about… did you ever go to space?"_

 _Leo nodded his head. "Not willingly, but yeah."_

 _ **5 Minutes Later…**_

"… _And then we got back home and saw Splinter again."_

 _Mikey cheered. "Sweet story!"_

 _Raph nodded. "Yeah. Now bedtime. Go."_

 _Leo and Mikey rolled their eyes and Leo said, "Oyasumi, ī yumemite ne (Good night and sweet dreams)."_

* * *

 **Don put the finishing touches on his device, smiling proudly to himself. He had actually done it! He'd built a portal!**

 **Err… Fixed it, anyway…**

 **Now, all he needed to do was turn it on and hope it worked.**

 **He pressed the ON button and,** ** **knowing it would still recognize the 2 Leos,** looked at the clock. 11:34 PM. Leo had went to bed about an hour ago. **

**As he made his way to bed, he just hoped that Leo _had_ went to bed. Not started training in his room. When he opened the door to check on him, though, he was in his bed, snug as a bug in a rug. **

" **Yoi yoru, ani (Good night, big brother)," he whispered, closing the door.**

 **He made his way to his own room, yawning, and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.**

 _ **The next morning…**_

 **Leo woke up to his own bed and in his own body.**

" **YES! Wait, how?" He looked at his clock, which said 9:00 AM.**

" **Don should be up by now," he mumbled, making his way to the lab. Don was in there, waiting for Leo.**

" **Leo, good, you're here! Are you our Leo?" he asked.**

 **Leo nodded. "Quiz me."**

" **What place does April work-"**

 **"Second Time Around."**

" **Is Shredder dead?"**

 **"Yes."**

" **Where's Cody?"**

 **"2105."**

 **Don smiled. "You're or Leo, alright. Welcome home!" he exclaimed, hugging him.**

 **Then, he whispered in Leo's ear, "Don't tell Mike and Raph you ever left. They don't know you did."**

 **Leo smiled and nodded. "Sore wa yoi kotoda ie ni shimasu (It's good to be home)."**

* * *

 _Leo woke up to his_ Space Heroes _posters in his own room, in his own body. "Donnie did it!" he whisper-shouted. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where his brothers were._

" _Morning, guys."_

 _Raph ran over. "Which Leo are you?" he asked._

 _Leo chuckled. "Quiz me."_

" _How old is April?"_

 _"16."_

" _Did you break your leg?"_

 _"Yes, sadly."_

" _Does Donnie like April?"_

 _"*chuckles* Yes."_

 _"HEY!"_

 _Raph smiled. "You're ours, alright. Welcome home. And, how did you get home?"_

 _So, Leo explained everything. "…And then I woke up back here."_

 _Donnie was shocked. "So, there's other versions of us, too? And their Donnie is smart too? Cool! I mean, I'd hope he's smart…"_

 _Mikey was excited. "That is SO COOL! What kind of pizza places did they have? Did they have Antonio's? They need to have Antonio's!" Leo shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know, actually. I didn't have lunch of dinner. Can I have something to eat?"_

 _Don went to get him a bowl of cereal._

 _Raph was just happy to have Leo back. "We really missed you, bro. And he was pretty bad at acting like you. He called me short!"_

 _Leo chuckled. "That's a thing we've all learned not to do."_

 _They all hugged him._

 _"It's good to have you back, Leo."_

* * *

 _Aaaaaaannnnnnnnddd that's the end! Hope y'all liked. If you didn't, review anyway! They feed me and make me do more stories, even if they're bad! Bye!_


End file.
